


It'll All Be Worth It

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly sweet schmoopy fic about Willow & Spike and a new chapter in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll All Be Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spike/Willow, "happy days are here again", from velvetwhip.

It was nearly impossible to get Spike to sit down when he was in this kind of a mood. It wasn't brooding like Angel or serious like Giles, but it had the same weight as the two of them combined. He stalked like a cat back and forth as they waited. Willow watched him for a few moments but had to stop because he was making her eyes cross.

"Spike!" she called from her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Please stop that. You're making me dizzy."

"Well, when are we going to know anything? When are they going to bloody tell us what's going on?" he said, the irritation at being left out of the loop showing plainly on his face and in his voice.

"I don't know," Willow said. Holding out her hand to him, she accepted his help in standing up from the chair. "We just have to wait and see. These things happen all the time, Spike. It's not like we're the first couple to ever have a baby in the history of the world. These things take time. My contractions aren't even ten minutes apart."

"I know, but..." he started to say but then looked into her eyes. The smile lighting them was enough to calm him a little. His fingers brushed her cheek and he smiled back. He gave her a short kiss, pulled her into his arms, and sighed. "You scared, Red?"

"A little," she admitted, her head resting on his chest. "It's not like we're bringing this baby into the safest of worlds and with you being newly human and me being a witch I've wondered what our baby will be like. Will she get to grow up like a normal kid and learn to ride a bike and play on the swings and make friends or will it be all weapons training and demon hunting? I don't want that for her. I want our daughter to have a childhood."

"I meant are you scared of the pain?" he said, the color draining out of his face at the thought of Willow in pain. During her last contraction she though he was going to faint. Spike, the Big Bad, the vampire who had tortured people with railroad spikes... The whole idea of it was kind of amusing.

"Oh that. Yeah. Not so wild about that but when we're done, we'll have our baby girl and it'll all be worth it, right?"

"I'm not the one who'll be going through it, love, but it'll be worth it," he said and kissed her hair. "We'll have a lovely young lady with your hair and eyes and we'll teach her all that normal kid stuff, though you'll have to fill me in on bits of it, and we'll be tired but happy people who just so happen to save the world on occasion."

Willow smiled and hugged him as close to her body as her swollen belly would allow. She felt like the clouds were finally beginning to clear. When the doctor walked in to check on her progress for the fifth time, Spike jumped away from her like she was on fire. Willow chuckled and thought of the days to come with this man who was a jumble of contradictions. This man who had ended so many lives was beginning a new one with her and it looked like it was going to be an interesting ride.


End file.
